Elizabeth and Alexander
by BecandYami
Summary: this is my frist story on here, so bear with the chapters. R&R people please! 4 chapters up
1. A storm, new beginning, and a fight

It was a dark and stormy night. Thunder was crashing through the sky while lightning danced from the heavens above. The atmosphere was very wary, as not many people had seen a storm before. Most of the village people would look out their window once in a while to see all of the rain falling and the lightning dancing across the sky like a wild dance happening at night. For one teenage girl, this looked all too familiar.

She had just come over from another country and was staying in a little town village not to far from the palace. Her last home, she was kicked out of and she had to come and live here, in Egypt, to be a slave. She didn't know where she was going to work, or even what she was spoused to do, but she was hopping that she wouldn't get to work in the palace. From all the rumours that she has heard, the palace isn't a nice place to work. But what ever she will be dealt she will take it like nothing has ever come her way.

While the storm ripped through the sky outside, the prince was looking out the window wondering what was going on. For he was only 17 years of age and didn't know what a storm was or why there was light in the sky at night. He only knew that light would be out while Khepi pushed the sun across the sky every day, but right now it should have been Khonsu (who was the moon god) and he was no where to be seen. This puzzled the prince greatly. Why would Horus have covered Khonsu and not let him be where he was spoused to be? This too was also in the prince's mind.

The next day everything was back to normal, though normal isn't what you would call for that teenage girl. She was more nervous about where she was going to have to work and what she will have to do. She couldn't sleep a wink last night because of all the questions popping up in her head and the storm. She didn't even know what she was spoused to wear for the "get assigned" day. She grabbed what she was brought over in and went to where the jobs were to be giving out.

While everyone was getting assigned the girl was looking around, she then noticed someone that she thought was quite cute. To her he seemed about 18, which would suit her just fine since she was 16, but then she saw another female with him. That girl looked to be about 19 or so. The girl then gave up on thinking that he could be her boyfriend. One by one the people who were going to work as slaves were picked off until the girl and another girl around the age of 6 was left. The girl that looked 19 walked up to the 16 year old.

'What about this one?' Everyone else came over to look at the girl. 'Wouldn't she make a great servant for our prince.'

'Good pick Virgina. We'll take her.' The man who was selling the slaves walked over to the 16 year old.

'What's your name?' The girl blushed. She didn't want to tell her name, it was too precious to her. 'I'm not going to ask you again. What's your name!'

'My…my…name is…Elizabeth.' The boy who looked to be about 18 looked over to Elizabeth. He had never seen someone like Elizabeth before. It was almost like something had awakened inside of him, and he wasn't sure of what it was. He wanted to get to know this felling.

'Well Elizabeth, you are coming with us. I would love to have you as a servant.' Elizabeth blushed. She didn't think that this boy would care about her that much, since he seemed to have so much money to spend and use to buy slaves like her. _Does he just want me as a servant or a friend as well? But what is this felling that I am getting when I look at him. It's like I am falling for him or something. I have to be honest to myself; I think I am a bit scared about that. _Elizabeth thought as the people who had brought her took her back to where they lived. When she snapped out of her thoughts, she realized where she was going, and that was right to the palace.

Walking around with the person who had brought her kind of scared her a little bit. She didn't want to go to the palace to work, she would have been happy with some rapist or someone else and not the prince and his sister, which she had found out hen they had arrived back at the palace. But as time went on she realized that he wasn't as bad as what she thought he would be. In fact he was the opposite, he was kind and sweet and always looked out for her where she thought he would be some stuck up snob who only thought about himself. She found out that the Princess wasn't what she thought as well. The Princess was just as nice as the Prince and really friendly.

As weeks went by Elizabeth started to fall for the Prince more and more. She found out his name was Alexander and that he was 17 years old, soon to be 18. She was really glad that she was getting to know the prince, and the fact that she almost got his age right. Alexander, himself, was really glad to have someone like Elizabeth around. He found out how old she was and where she was from. By telling the Prince that she was from America and that her country was nearly destroyed only added to the fact why he would want to look out for her more.

One day while Elizabeth was doing something for the prince she stumbled upon something that she never wanted to see. She picked it up and placed it in one of the pockets of her uniform. She then started back to the palace. For the rest of that night Elizabeth was really quite and Alexander was very curious about why she was acting this way. After dinner Alexander confronted Elizabeth about this.

'Hey Elizabeth, what's the matter? You've never acted like this since you have came here.' Alexander asked while pulling Elizabeth close to his body.

'It's nothing my Prince, really. I just have had nothing to talk about,' Elizabeth tried to pull away but Alexander pulled her back. 'Really my Prince I am fine. If something were brothering me I would tell you right away, I promise.' Alexander though wasn't fooled but he let it pass just this one time.

'Well as long as you are sure that nothing is wrong. But if something is brothering you then you must tell me right away. Even if it is something really little like having a hunch, you must promise me that Elizabeth.'

'I promise you, my Prince. But please don't worry so much about me, I am used to looking after myself for a really long time.' She then pulled away and looked right into Alexander's eyes. As she looked into his eyes she got that weird felling again. It felt like she was floating on clouds and that she was flying, but for some reason she wanted to kiss Alexander. But what she didn't know was that Alexander was felling the same way. Alexander then looked away.

'Well…uh, uh, uh…umm…I'll see you later Elizabeth. You can have some time off for a while if you like.' With that Alexander then walked off. He had to try and relax. The way he was feeling was not allowed, ever! Having feelings for a servant was unheard of. If word had gotten out that the Prince was falling for his newest servant, then there would be catastrophe. _I'm spoused to marry a Princess, not one of my servants. But I can't stop thinking about her. The_ _she makes me feel…it's unbelievable. I feel so happy when I am around her, and I love the way that she just looks into my eyes. _While Alexander was walking towards his room he ran into his sister.

'Alexander, watch where you're going.'

'Oh I am sorry Virgina. I was kind of in own world just then,'

'Oh were you now. So who is the lucky girl?' Virgina said with a smug look on her face. _Oh no, when ever she gets that look on her face is always bad news. Oh crap, she hasn't figured me out has she!? _Alexander thought, though the look on his face said everything to his sister. 'It isn't that new servant is it?'

Alexander gasped. 'How could you think something like that. You that is not allowed, even if it were true…oh crap!' Alexander then placed his hand over his mouth. _Crap I just told her!_

'Ah ha! I knew it. You so had a crush on her as soon as you had seen her. You were so obvious in showing that. I swear sometimes you are so dumb at trying to hide the fact that you like someone.'

'I am not that bad at hiding my feelings! In fact, the girl I like hasn't even noticed that I like her. And plus even if Elizabeth did find out, it's not like she would like me anyway. Why would someone who has to serve someone like his or her "master"? It's just weird.' What Alexander didn't know is that Elizabeth had just turned that corner where Virgina and he were talking. Virgina noticed tough.

'Oh I don't know, why don't you ask Elizabeth yourself.' She nodded towards Elizabeth who was standing there, almost with a half hurt half surprised look on her face. Alexander turned around.

'Elizabeth…' The tears started to fall down Elizabeth's face. 'No Elizabeth…that isn't what I meant!' Elizabeth then turned around and ran away. _Oh crap. Now she's never going to talk to me again, what have I done!_ 'ELIZABETH! Oh man,'

Alexander then turned to Virgina. 'If you hadn't asked me that I would have been fine!'

'Hey don't blame me. You're the one that went and said that you like Elizabeth,' Virgina then turned around and started to walk off. She then stopped and looked over her shoulder. 'You know, you might want to go and explain to her what you meant about that comment. She looked very distraught.' Alexander rolled his eyes and walked away.

He knew that he should explain himself, but he didn't know how. Further more, how was he spoused to go up to Elizabeth and basically say that he loved her? He had a hard enough time excepting the fact that he was in love with her. _Well I might as well go and find her. I don't want her to be mad at me forever. _Alexander sighed. _Well I hope that when I explain myself that she will understand and not be mad at me anymore…I hope!_

Alexander walked outside to find Elizabeth underneath a tree. She had the tears falling down her face like that rain the other night. She didn't care if someone saw crying or not, they wouldn't care anyway. The last time she saw someone crying and went over to help that person, she was told off. She then realised that servants were at the bottom of the pecking order when it came to the palace, but she pretty much guessed that at the beginning. And plus she was too hurt to even care about anything anymore. The one she thought that would never hurt her went and said the one thing that she didn't want to her.

_**'Why would someone who has to serve someone like his or her "master"? It's just weird.'**_

Elizabeth just couldn't get that out of her head. She had always thought that Alexander liked her, maybe she was wrong. _Why should I are anymore? It's not like anyone else cares about me. My own family didn't even care about me. I caused all the fights in the family anyway. Do I even deserve to live anymore? _All these thoughts were racing through Elizabeth's mind. She had had enough of all the feelings of being hurt, and she just wanted them to stop. She didn't care in which way she was going to make them stop, but she wanted out!

Elizabeth looked around where she sat, looking for anything sharp. At that moment she found a knife. _Well looks like this will have to do_. She picked up the knife and took off one of her bracelets. She placed the knife up to her wrist and was about to pull it down when she heard running from behind her. She turned around to see Alexander running towards her.

'DON'T YOU DARE!' Alexander then threw the knife away. 'WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ELIZABETH!?' Elizabeth didn't know how to answer, and she didn't really want to answer. 'Answer me!' She looked away. 'Elizabeth a…'

'Oh why don't you leave me alone!' Elizabeth stood up and looked Alexander right in the eyes, there was hatred and sadness in her eyes as well as the tears that she dare not shed. 'You don't care about me, no one does! I don't even know why you care. You said yourself before "Why would someone who has to serve someone **like** his or her master." Well, wake up Alexander, **I LOVE YOU!**' Elizabeth then took off running. Alexander was just standing there in shock. He didn't think she liked him back at all.

'**Oh why don't you leave me alone!...I don't even know why you care…Well, wake up Alexander, ****I LOVE YOU!****'**

Alexander then sunk to the ground. 'What have I done?'


	2. Elizabeth missing

Alexander lay on his bed, thinking stuff through over in his head. It had been three hours since Elizabeth had yelled at him and he couldn't get it out of his head. He growled and rolled over and put his head in his pillow. He didn't want her to be mad at him anymore. _Hang on…she's been gone for three hours…_ Alexander shoot up from his bed and ran to the window. _Where could she be? _When he couldn't see her out his window he ran out of his room, and down the hallways of the palace.

Alexander looked in the entire palace and there was no sign of Elizabeth. At that point Alexander was starting to panic; if he didn't find her soon then he was going to send a search part out to find her. He didn't care if that was going to reveal that he was in love with her or not, he just wanted her back in his arms.

Alexander ran outside and to the tree where Elizabeth was last spotted. She wasn't there either. He then decided to the little hide out that he had found when he was a kid, maybe Elizabeth had found that place as well. He crawled into the place, so no one could see him, but instead of Elizabeth he found his sister.

'What are you doing here?' Virgina turned around and looked at Alexander then looked away.

'You think you are the only one that knew about this spot. If you're looking for Elizabeth she isn't here,'

'Then do you know where she is?' He said with panic starting to grow in his voice. Virgina turned around once again and looked at her brother in the eyes. She could see the fear and panic I his eyes, and if she looked closely she could see the tears that threatened to fall out of his eyes. She sighed and walked over to her brother.

'I don't know where she is. But she'll come back when she's ready.' She placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to comfort him a little but it wasn't working.

'What if she doesn't come back!? What if….what if I lose her forever… I wouldn't even be able to tell her how I really felt…I just want her in my arms again.' At that point Alexander lost all control of his tears and they feel down his face like rivers and he cried into Virgina's chest. She ran her fingers through his hair and just let him cry. He had so much on his mind right now that Virgina thought it was best that he cried himself to sleep.

The next day Alexander woke up in his own bed. _How did I get in here? The last thing I remember was…ELIZABETH!_ He rose from bed so fast that he knocked off the blankets as well. He ran into the servant's quarters to see if Elizabeth was there but she still wasn't there. He started to breath hard and ran out to the stable. He got on his horse and started to ride out of the palace. _If any of the gods can hear me, please, help me to find Elizabeth. Hathor, Ra, Osiris anyone…please just help me! _

He rode for half the day and now Khpei was at the top of the sky. There had been no sign of Elizabeth in the desert as well. Alexander knew he was running out of time to try and find Elizabeth for if she didn't get any food or water in three days, she would die.

Alexander stopped off at a near by oasis to rest when he saw some people he had never seen before. He threw on the hood of his cloak, which he had on the whole time, so that in case they were from Egypt they wouldn't recognise him. As the two strangers approached Alexander hid his face more. He wouldn't let himself get caught and let Elizabeth die out here, if she were out here. The two strangers stopped at the oasis and started to drink from its water supply. They both looked up at the same time, one of them had honey brown eyes while the other one had blue.

'Hey Seth, look who we hav 'ere.' The honey eyed boy said.

'Jou shut up! Sorry about him, he's a bit weird. I'm Seth and tis is Jou,' Seth said while pointing at both himself and Jou. 'And you are?'

'Al…' _Should I tell these guys my real name or keep that a secret. Nah I'll just keep it a secret for now._ 'Chris. Nice to meet you.' Jou walked up to Alexander, pulled him up off the ground and started to walk around him.

'Ey, why do ya hav dis thin ova ya head?' Jou said while trying to lift off the hood. Alexander slapped his hand away.

'Pardon?'

'You will have to excuse Jou; he talks like that all the time. I've tried to get it out of him but it is stuck in there,' Seth said as he pulled Jou away from Alexander. 'Now what he said is why are you wearing a hood over your head?'

'Yeah, dat's what I said.' Alexander blinked. _How can he understand him? _

'I'm wearing the hood over my head so I wont get sunburnt. Now may I ask you both a question?'

'Yeah, wat'da need?' Alexander sighed. _I'm going to have to get used to that, at least I understood "yeah"._

'I would like to know if you had seen a girl around about 16 years of age with curly brown hair?' Alexander's eyes held the same desperation that was in them when he first started to look for Elizabeth.

'Ey Seth, ain't dat da girl we saw in da next town ova?' Jou asked while turning to Seth.

'Yes it was. If you keep following this path it should lead you to the next town. Unless you would like us to come with you, Chris.'

'What and go back dere! I don't think so!' Jou crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Seth then leaned down and whispered something in Jou's ear, which made him blush. 'Fine, but only cause ya cute!'

'Was he talking about me or you?' Alexander asked while blinking. _What kind of people are these?_

'He was talking about me don't worry. Now shall we go then?' Alexander shook his head.

'Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather safe her myself. I have to apologise about something she heard me say.' Alexander then looked down; he hated to think that something bad was happening to Elizabeth.

'Well tuffy, we're comin,' Alexander looked up. _Did he just say __tuffy_ Jou then walked up to Alexander and put his arm around his shoulders. 'Weather ya like it or not. So we walkin?'

'Well I have my horse, but I don't think all of us are going to fit on hi…'

'Ya hav a horse!' Jou ran over to Alexander's horse and had a look at him. 'What his name?'

'Atemu. The girl I am going to safe named him for me. He isn't that old.' Alexander walked up to his horse and petted his mane. _I hope Atemu can handle just one more person._

'Well come on Seth,' Jou hopped on Atemu. 'Ya want ta ride with me?'

'No Jou. I think you should let Chris ride his horse and we will walk. I don't even think you know how to ride a horse, because what if he just all of a sudden went nuts and started to take off.' Jou grumbled.

'Fine but ya owe me one now!' Alexander shook his head and climbed onto Atemu. The three of them then started off to the next town.

They had almost arrived at the next town; Jou and Seth were now on Atemu, when Alexander spotted something off into the distance. Alexander squinted his to get a better look, but when he realised whom it was he wanted to turn around and run. He couldn't believe that she was here.

'Hey guys, is there another way to the city that will make us get there quicker?' Alexander said with a little bit of desperation in his voice. Jou looked down at him.

'Nah, dis is da only way dere. Why?'

'Uh…I just really wanted to save my friend before it was too late. To be honest, I love her too much.' Alexander blushed.

'Oh so that's the reason. I thought it was because of the Princess up there. So what did you say to your friend to make her angry at you?' Seth asked, getting a little into the conversation. _I'm going to prove that you aren't who you are saying you are._

'Oh, don't worry. It's pretty personal.' Jou then whacked Seth in the back of the head.

'You're an idiot, Seth. Why would ya ask somethin like dat?' Seth rubbed the back of his head.

'Like what? And oww.'

'Like sayin dat Chris 'ere wanted to run away from da princess.' Jou kissed Seth's head. Alexander sighed. _Im__ going to get caught in a minute.__ If I don't say something soon I'm going to have to explain to them why I am doing this._

'I'm just saying that because the girl he wants to save said that she worked for the Prince in the next town over, the same way Chris had come from.'

'Yeah and dat doesn't mean dat he's dere prince! Dere princes name is Alexander not Chris.'

_Crap been caught out already. Seth must have placed all the pieces of the puzzle together already. Well if they ask then I will have to tell them the truth._ As they moved closer to the village Alexander could see every single detail, even before they were about half a kilometre away. From what he saw, he started to miss his own home. The village had houses blown to bits and some of them looked like they weren't even finished to begin with.

'Hey Seth. Why do some of these houses look like they were never finished?'

'Dat's cause they weren't.'

'Puppy, he was talking to me. But Jou is right. Most of the people living in this village never had enough money to finish their houses. There's only about a minority that lives in fully finished houses, but majority of people live in either one housed rooms or just don't have anything over their head for when the rains come,'

'How come they never asked for help from the next villages or something?' Alexander asked. Everything that Seth had just told him just didn't make sense. Normally the town King would have asked for help if they needed it, so why didn't this town?

'It was something that happened a very long time ago. No one really knows why anymore, the wise tell went out when the last of the first town folk died.' Seth said as the started to walk through the village, having arrived in the village a few minutes earlier. Alexander looked around the city, and saw that some people didn't even have a house to live in. _Gee if I were the king in this village I would make sure everyone had a house to live in. _

'Did you guys ever live here?'

'Nah, I lived in da one where Prince Alexander and his family lives, but den I moved to some other one. I gotta say, dat Alexander is really cute.' Alexander blushed. _Great I found a boy that thinks I'm cute. Can this day get any weirder?_

As they arrived to the middle of the village, they heard loud noises come from the very centre. All three of them went to were the noise was coming from and saw that there was a big fight. Alexander pushed his way through to have a closer look at who was fighting, but when he got there he got an even bigger surprise.

'ELIZABETH!'


	3. Finding Elizabeth, Alexnader?

'ELIZABETH!' Alexander then ran over, and pulled her close to his body.

'Oi! Move!' Some yelled from the crowd. 'She has to be punished.' Alexander looked over at the person who was yelling.

'And why does she deserve to be punished?' Alexander was getting quite angry now. Elizabeth wouldn't have done anything to get punished for.

'She served that Alexander guy in the town before this! He's a tyrant!' Elizabeth looked up a bit. _Who is this guy…? _She tried to get a better look at the person who was helping her, but her vision was to out of focus.

Alexander had enough. If he wanted to be caught then now would be the time. He took of his hood and everyone gasped. He looked at the person who was yelling at him a minute ago square in the eyes. He saw the fear and terror in them, and he could even see the little bit of surprise that was in them.

'Going to stop treating her like she has done something wrong? It's like she had a choice to come and work for me. My sister picked her out for me,' Alexander then picked up Elizabeth, bridal style, and started to walk away. He then stopped in front of the person who was yelling. 'Unless you can give me another reason why you want to punish her?' The man stayed silent. 'That's what I thought.' He then walked over to his horse and put Elizabeth on top and got on behind her.

'Ey! You aint leavin without us are ya?' Alexander looked behind him.

'You both really want to come back with me?'

'Well of course. We already knew who you were. Why do you think we asked all of those questions,' Seth said as he walked up to Jou and put his arms around him.

'You didn't ask me that many questions.' Alexander said with a matter of fact tone.

'Yes but from what you had said was enough to show us who you really were. And we don't care.' Alexander smiled and together they went back through the village and back to the kingdom.

Khonsu was about a third of the way up in the sky when the three boys and Elizabeth arrived home. Elizabeth was still asleep when they reached home, and so Alexander took her to his room and placed her on his bed. Jou grabbed some covers that he found on the couch that was in the middle of Alexander's room and out them over Elizabeth. Alexander stroked Elizabeth's cheek while looking at her with love in his eyes. Alexander didn't know if Elizabeth even wanted to be here anymore but whatever Elizabeth wants, if it's to stay here with Alexander or to serve someone else, as long as she was happy then Alexander would let her go.

The next day, when Alexander woke up, it felt like a normal day like when Elizabeth first arrived to the palace. He looked over to where Elizabeth was lying, to find that she wasn't there. Alexander looked around and found Elizabeth over at his balcony. He rose out of bed and walked over to her.

'Hey,' Elizabeth turned around and then looked out at the village again.

'Hello Prince. Is there something that I can help you with?' She said with a little bit of resentment in her voice.

Alexander cleared his throat. 'Umm…I would like to know…if you want to stay here, and be with me, or if you want to…leave and be free or serve someone else.' Elizabeth looked up at Alexander. She could hear the desperation in his voice. She really wanted to stay here, but she wanted to know if Alexander had the same feelings that she does about him.

'I'll stay,' Alexander smiled. 'If… you answer me this one question,' Alexander hugged her.

'Anything. If you anything at all just tell me!'

'I want to know if you love me?' Elizabeth looked in Alexander's eyes and he smiled down at her.

'Does this answer your question?' He leant down and kissed her. Elizabeth blinked. She wasn't expecting that one. After a while she joined in with the kissing.

Jou woke up; his face was looking towards the balcony. When he opened his eyes, and when they focused properly, he saw the something that he never thought he would see. He quickly, but quietly, walked over to Seth and shook him awake. Seth opened up his eyes and gave Jou a questioning look, how nodded over towards the balcony. Seth blinked and then smiled. He leaned forward and whispered in Jou's ear.

'It's about time they got together huh.' Jou only nodded.

After a few minutes of kissing Alexander and Elizabeth broke apart, both breathing heavily. They looked into each other's eyes and then hugged. The feeling they were both getting right now was much stronger then anything the great gods themselves could produce. If anyone tired to pull them apart, even if Ra himself tried, no one would be able to. From that one kiss, they both knew that they wanted to spend the rest of their mortal lives together.

Alexander started to run his fingers through Elizabeth's hair while she leant her head on his shoulder. She had never felt so loved in her life. It was something new and she was going to have to get used to it. She loved this feeling, the feeling of knowing that you can be safe with this person and not have to worry about them getting into fights with other people about him or her. She also loved the feeling of being in someone else's arms, and not just a family member. Even if Elizabeth tried, she couldn't think of another time when she was truly this happy, ever. She really didn't have any friends, nor did it seem that her family loved her.

Elizabeth looked up at Alexander, the look on his face scared her. 'Alexander? Are you alright?' Alexander looked down at her, smiled a little bit, and then fainted. Elizabeth gasped and held Alexander close to her. 'Alexander, come on wake up! Please wake up!' Tears started to form in the sides of Elizabeth's eyes. 'ALEXANDER PLEASE!'


	4. Truth!

Jou and Seth both ran over to where Alexander now lay. Elizabeth had brought Alexander and placed him in his bed. She looked over at Jou.

'Can you look out for him? I'm going to go and get a doctor.' Jou nodded and she ran out. Seth stood behind Jou and put his arms around him, how leaned back and rested his head on Seth's shoulder. After a few minutes, Elizabeth and a guard ran in. The guard picked up Alexander and took him to the medical room. Elizabeth, Jou and Seth followed suit but they had to wait outside the medical room, so the doctors could check what was wrong with the Prince. Elizabeth paced back and forth, never picking up speed nor ever changing her pace. After what felt like an eternity the doctor finally came out of the room. The three teenagers walked up to the doctor. What he told them is that Alexander had a very high fever and that he needed bed rest for about a week, he also had a cut on his leg that almost got infected.

It was the middle of the day and Alexander was still in the medical room. Right now Elizabeth was with him, just holding his hand and staring at him with love and worry in her eyes. She kept thinking that something bad was going to happen, but of course she always thinks like that sometimes. Because of all the bullying and stuff at her house that has happened to her for the past sixteen years it would be understandable for someone to think like that sometimes. She kept looking at him, never moving her glance from him, in case he woke up and she wasn't looking at him or in case something bad happened and she wouldn't have known. Elizabeth shook her head. _Stop thinking that Elizabeth! Nothing is going to happen in Alexander. He's in good hands…he's in good hands…he's in…oh what am I saying! Why do I have to keep reminding myself that he is going to be all right? Off course he's going to be all right!_

'Elizabeth?' Elizabeth looked down to see Alexander staring right into her eyes. 'Are you alright?' She smiled, how could she not. Her boyfriend had just woken up and he was already wondering if she was all right.

'I'm fine Alexander. I was just thinking about different things,' She kissed Alexander's hand and he smiled. 'How are you feeling now?'

'I'm feeling a lot better then this morning. I guess just being in the desert for a long time and riding all night wasn't the best idea,' Elizabeth blinked.

'We rode all night just to get back home?'

'Yeah. I wanted to get home as fast as we could, and plus there wasn't any other caves or oasis that we could have stayed at.'

'Oh.' Elizabeth looked away. 'I really wish that you didn't make yourself ride into the night to get back home. When you fainted in my arms this morning I was really worried. I thought that you were really sick.' The tears started to well up in Elizabeth's eyes. She couldn't help it. Alexander wiped away the tear that started to fall down Elizabeth's face. She looked at him and he pulled her close to his body. Elizabeth laid her head on Alexander's chest, his heart beat and his sent was really calming her down. He started to run his finger through her hair, when an idea struck him.

'Hey Elizabeth, I just thought of something. Now that we are going out, you no longer have to be a slave. You are free to do what ever you will like to do. I'll have to ask Virgina for some of her clothes but…'

'Alexander. I don't think it would be a great idea for me to all of a sudden not be a slave anymore. If people found out about us…well I don't really want to think about it.' Alexander sighed.

'Don't worry. We'll think of something and we will work this out I promise.' Elizabeth let out a sigh. She, too, hoped that this would work out but there was always that little thing nagging inside her head. She didn't want to be caught out by anyone that was against Alexander, or the entire royal family. She cuddled up closer to Alexander, wanting to be closer to the one that she loved. He held her closer to him, sensing that she was troubled in one way or another. If she were to move on into the next life, she had to be feeling safe in this life.

It was now after dark and the same clouds that had been there when Elizabeth had first arrived had returned. She was standing on Alexander's balcony, just looking out at the sky. She had heard a rummer that whenever there was a storm the royal family got another servant, and right now they were getting more servants for Alexander.

Alexander walked back into his room. He had just gotten back from a meeting with Virgina, well it wasn't so much a meeting it was more like a needed to get answers meeting. He looked over at Elizabeth and walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to his body. 'I just finished talking with Virgina.'

Elizabeth looked up at him. 'Yeah? What'd she say?'

'She knew about us straight away and that she was happy for us. She also said that for formal gatherings you could borrow some of her clothes. She'll also help with your make-up tomorrow,'

'Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?' Elizabeth asked, confusing going into her eyes.

'Once a prince or princess has found someone that they want to be with for the rest of their lives they have to present them to the whole community,' Elizabeth bit her bottom lip. 'Don't worry. You'll be fine. They wont even ask you any questions. If they do I'll answer them for you,'

'What if it something really personal? What if they ask us to kiss in front of everyone? What if…' Alexander placed a finger on her lips.

'Relax will you. Everything will be fine. You don't have to answer any questions what so ever if you don't want to, okay.' He held her closer to him. 'I promise you that Elizabeth.' They stayed silent for a while, each of them just looking out into the village. Alexander looked away from the village. 'I'm sorry Elizabeth.' She blinked and looked up.

'About what Koi?'

'About what I had said when I was talking to Virgina the other day. I didn't want you to hear that. And when you did I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell you of my feelings, I really did, but I saw the hurt in your eyes and I couldn't say it,'

'Alexander please…'

'When I woke up the next morning and you weren't here I was afraid that I wouldn't ever get to see you again. I was afraid that I had hurt you too much and that you didn't want anything to do with me anymore,' Elizabeth stayed silent. She ran her fingers down Alexander's arms to try and comfort him. 'When I went out looking for you I was hoping that you wouldn't be angry with me. When I arrived at the village that you had gone to and saw you being bashed up, I wanted to die. I couldn't believe that I had brought that one,' Tears were starting to form in the corner of Alexander's eyes. He held Elizabeth really close to him, scared that she would disappear any moment. 'What that man said about me is right. I am a tyrant…'

'Alexander stop,' Elizabeth turned around in his arms and placed her hands on his face. He looked at her with tears about ready to fall down his face. 'What that man said about you isn't true. You are not, and will never, be a tyrant. My father is a tyrant! Compared to him, you are one of the sweetest boy's I have ever met. I feel so privileged to have your love, that sometimes I feel like I don't deserve it…'

'But you do deserve it Elizabeth. You deserve everything I can give you. If you want the world then I will give you the world,' Elizabeth smiled.

'Alexander, I don't want the world. The only thing in this world I want is you. I want to see you smile, to hear you laugh, just to see you have fun. If I have to do nearly everything to make you happy I will,' Alexander sighed. He then smiled down at Elizabeth.

'All right. I will try for you Elizabeth, but I know that I will not be able to stop seeing you lying there in that down badly beating up.'

'That's all I ask.' They then shared a kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well is it just me or do these chapters seem to be getting shorter all the time??? is confused

Yami: No, you're just telling what has to happen in a shorter way

Oh is that all???...oh well...but right now i need your help, my beautiful readers! I need to know if i should do a LEMON (that's right you read right a lemon) with Elizabeth and Alexander or something else?

Please tell me ASAP so i can get another chapter up


End file.
